A Sleepover Gone Wrong
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is planning on staying at PJ's house for the weekend, as they're shooting a video together. But this first night, Dan starts to miss being at home with Phil, so he calls him to pick him up. Dan is embarrassed but Phil comforts him and tells him it's okay.


"Thanks for coming over and helping with the video." PJ said as he looked at Dan.

It's been a long day of filming but the day was finally coming to an end. Dan spent his Friday at his friend's house, PJ Liguori. They had been planning to do this video for months now and it was finally happening. Dan was also planning on staying the night with PJ. It's been a long time since he had slept over at a friend's house. Dan was nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous. He'd been over to PJ's house plenty of times before. But, he was already missing his best friend and boyfriend, who was at home at their apartment. Dan had been dating Phil for almost a year now. Dan had never been separated from Phil since they started dating. Dan wanted to do this. He wanted to spend the weekend with PJ, since they never got to see each other because PJ didn't live in like Dan and Phil did, but he was nervous about leaving Phil.

"Oh, no problem. It was fun filming today. I'm glad we did it." Dan said. He and PJ were sitting on the couch in PJ's living room. PJ smiled as he looked at Dan.

"I know. It sucks that we don't get to see each other that often anymore." PJ said.

"Because someone doesn't live in London like the rest of us." Dan said.

"Hey!" PJ pouted. Dan let out a laugh. "You're mean." PJ said.

"Ah, well, what can I say?" Dan asked. PJ laughed.

"So, how's you and Phil?" PJ asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"We're alright." Dan said. "It's still the same since we started dating. Nothing has really changed." He said. "We still sit on the internet all day, film videos and watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer practically every night." Dan said. He rolled his eyes. PJ chuckled.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm not missing that much by not living in London." PJ said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dan said. They both laughed.

Dan and PJ sat in the living room for a couple of hours together. They watched two movies together. It wasn't until PJ decided that he was going to go to bed at 2 o' clock in the morning. PJ usually never stayed up this late.

"I don't know how you stay up so late every single night, Dan." PJ said as he let out a yawn. Dan smiled.

"I've been doing it for years." Dan said. PJ laughed.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Call for me if you need anything." PJ said. Dan nodded.

"I will. Goodnight." Dan said as he watched PJ leave the living room. He took a deep breath once PJ was gone. He bit his lip as he nervously looked around the room. "Fuck. God damnit." Dan said. He quickly pulled out his phone and then he texted Phil.

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_Phil. Please come get me from PJ's. I know it's late but I wanna come home. _

Dan bit his lip as he waited for Phil's reply.

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_Are you okay? What's wrong? x _

Dan sighed as he read Phil's reply. He hated that he had to text Phil. He felt like a baby. He was 21 years old. He should be able to handle staying at a friend's house. This was something that Dan needed to work on, for sure.

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_I miss you. I don't want to stay here. Please come get me?_

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_I'll be there in a bit! Love you. x_

Dan sighed in relief. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He grabbed his laptop and his other things that he had gotten out and put them into his bag. He felt bad that he was leaving PJ's house early. PJ was probably going to hate him later but he just hoped that PJ would understand later. Dan also found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote PJ a note, explaining why he was leaving so late.

Dan waited for about two hours before Phil finally arrived at PJ's house. Dan grabbed his bag. He made sure that the note to PJ was on the table before he finally left the house. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw that Phil was waiting for him by the car.

"Hey." Dan said as he walked over to Phil. "Thank you so much for coming. I know it's really late but I wasn't going to be able to make it through the whole night." Dan walked up to him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a warm hug.

"It's okay, Dan. I'd come for you no matter how late it was." Phil said. Dan dropped his bag to the ground and hid his face in Phil's chest. He was only gone for a day but he missed Phil's warm hugs and cuddles. "Does PJ know that you're leaving?" Phil asked. Dan pulled away. He shook his head. "Dan…"

"Don't worry, I'm not just leaving. I left him a note explaining everything. I just hope he won't be upset with me later." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"It takes a lot to get PJ upset. I'm sure he'll understand."

Dan and Phil finally made it back home. Dan was tired and exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep. He couldn't wait to get in bed with Phil and cuddle up.

"I feel like such a baby." Dan said as they walked into Phil's bedroom.

"You shouldn't feel like that." Phil said calmly.

"I'm a grown man! I'm 21 years old!" Dan yelled. "I feel stupid that I had to leave PJ's house."

"Why did you want to leave?" Phil asked. Dan turned and looked at him.

"I know it sounds lame but we've been together for a year and we've never been apart like this since we started dating. I just missed you." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Dan. "It wasn't the same. I missed your warmth."

"That's not lame, Dan." Phil said. "I missed you, too. It was quiet around the house. I know I usually complain about it but I even missed hearing you walk around the house at stupid o' clock in the morning." Phil said. Dan blushed. "At least I knew that you were there."

"Well, at least that makes me feel better." Dan said. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm so tired."

"Yes." Phil said. "Go get changed and then come back." He said. Dan smiled.

"Yes sir." He said. Phil gave him a kiss and then he watched as Dan walked out of the room.

Dan entered Phil's room about 15 minutes later. He was dressed in his pajamas. Dan smiled when he saw that Phil was already cuddled up in his bed. Phil's eyes were closed but Dan knew that he was still awake. Dan crawled onto the bed. He crawled right next to Phil. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan snuggled up into Phil's chest.

"Goodnight." Phil whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at Dan.

"Night. Love you." Dan mumbled. Dan let out a yawn. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil bit his lip as he watched Dan for a few seconds. Dan was already asleep. Phil yawned and then he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
